


Snow - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rem Dogg gets stuck in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

It was never easy for Rem Dogg to get around Abbey Grove in his chair, what with the shit wheelchair access. People got in the way; teachers let him out of class late, and Grayson often pushing him off down the corridor...

But what really took the piss was snow. Forget corridors, idiots (both students and teachers) and pricks like Grayson, snow was a whole other deal. 

Every day, every winter, he would struggle in and out of school, mainly because Fraser wouldn’t call a snow day (“Jingle bell banter!”) 

Until one morning, when the snow had grown deeper than Rem Dogg realised, and no matter how he hard he pushed, he was stuck.

Shit. Rem Dogg slumped back in his chair. He was late for school already that morning, meaning everyone else was inside, probably huddling by a radiator. 

Shit, bugger, fuck. Rem Dogg hit the arms of his wheel chair in frustration.

“You alright there, nutsack?” 

Thank God, a familiar voice. Rem Dogg twisted around in his chair to see Mitchell standing behind him. 

“I’m fine.” Rem Dogg lied, rather pointlessly.

“Just having a bit of a sit down, are you?” Mitchell grinned.

“Piss off, Caravan Boy.” Rem Dogg retorted.

Mitchell clutched his heart, “I’m so hurt!” he faked a pained expression. They both fell quiet.

“So... Do you need any help?” Mitchell broke the silence. Rem Dogg hesitated, before nodding.

“Come on then.” Mitchell stamped his feet a few times to get some feeling back into them, before gripping the back of Rem Dogg’s chair, and pushing. Unfortunately, the ground they were on was on an uphill slant, which made things much more difficult. He pushed as hard as he could, with Rem Dogg helping, but they weren’t getting anywhere.  
Mitchell stood back to assess the situation, while Rem Dogg rubbed his hands together to keep them warm. Mitchell quickly noticed how cold Remmie was, and so he pulled his own gloves off and threw them to Rem Dogg, without saying a word. Rem Dogg put them on, and nodded to Mitchell gratefully. 

“Right, I’ve got an idea.” Mitchell eventually broke the silence, wading through the snow to the front of Rem Dogg and bent down in front of him.

“Bit cold for that, innit?” quipped Rem Dogg, who promptly received a face full of snow. Mitchell gripped the bars framing Remmie’s legs, and started pulling him up the hill. They made it nearly half way, before Mitchell slipped on some ice hidden under the snow, and they went sliding back down to the bottom of the hill, causing Mitchell to fall forward on to Rem Dogg’s lap. 

“Get up, you turnip!” laughed Rem Dogg, as he mock-shoved Mitchell. Mitchell gracelessly adjusted his position so he was sitting up on his lap, with one leg draped over the side of the chair. 

“Nah, I’m alright here. At least your lap’s warm.” Mitchell winked. As he spoke, small flakes of snow began to spiral down from the grey sky. 

“Shit, not more!” Rem Dogg exclaimed, looking up at the sky. A flake of snow settled on the tip of Rem Dogg’s nose. Mitchell smile softly at the sight, and without thinking, ducked his head down to kiss the snow off of his nose, immediately drawing back, face flushed red.

Rem Dogg stared at him for a few seconds, opening his mouth as if to say something, before closing it again. Something flashed in his eyes, and he inhaled deeply, before cupping Mitchell’s blush-warmed cheek and kissing him back, as softly as the swirling snow falling around them.

I fucking love snow.


End file.
